Hesitant Fidelity
by FrivolousTruffles
Summary: Lifted from her thighs and pushed up against the corridor wall, Korra doesn't seem to know how to respond; even with his warm kisses trailing up and down her neck, nibbling at her collarbone... Will this moment of bliss slide by? Semi-sexytime one-shot.


**This was sort-of my attempt to write a one-shot, drabbley smut, but I... I chickened out, and therefore it only stops at what, second base or something? Shit, I don't know. I chickened out okay? Call me a chicken. Thank God I'm not a McFly. xD **

**3rd Person, Korra's POV; and she is being shipped here. But I'm not saying which ship, or which person she's talking/interacting/having semi-sexytime with, because I'm leaving that all to you and your broad, fandom-y imagination. :3 **

** I own nothing; Legend of Korra (c) Bryke**

* * *

_This is wrong._

She gripped onto his back as he lifted her from her toned thighs. His moist lips  
found their way to her jawline again, and soon began to slowly make their way to  
the top of her elongated neck. A soft moan resonated from her throat.

_This is so wrong._

Another gala. Thrown in her honor. And he happened to be there again, standing  
formal and proper.

The polite gentleman figure, yet strong and radiated power. He caught her eye  
and she caught his.

And this time, all she did was ask for a dance. After a moment of twirling and  
laughing, an exchange of whispers and smiles were made.

They left the dancehall.

Pressed up against the corridor wall, legs wrapped around his waist, she  
couldn't help to feel the rush of guilty excitement pulse through her body. What  
started out as a sympathetic peck-of-the-lips turned into something more,  
something along the lines of desperation and passion.

Their natural instinct for power got the best of them.

Her face burned when he nibbled at her collar bone. She could feel his teeth  
graze the covering skin, lightly biting down on it. She could feel him sucking  
away at the base of her neck, most likely leaving marks, and soothing it with  
soft kisses. Fingers raking through his dark hair, she found herself gasping  
when he licked a trail back to the base of her ear.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought her forehead to his,  
lips millimeters apart but just breathing; taking in the heat of each other's  
breath. Her eyes gazed down at his soft lips, then snapped back up before she  
pursued her racing, dirty thoughts. She casted her eyes on his- a strong gaze  
forming in between them.

His eyes were the same color as _his_, despite how beautiful of a color  
they were.

The boy who was too clueless for his own good. She would try, he wouldn't bother  
anymore. It pained her.

Her thoughts were broken when he swooped down and placed his lips upon hers,  
mouth slightly open. She closed her eyes and gripped the sides of his face,  
feeling herself being settled back down on the floor. His strong arms were still  
wrapped tightly around her waist, their bodies ever so flushed against each  
other. When they finally broke apart, he chuckled.

"You are so beautiful. Something on your mind?" he caressed her cheek, and  
each time it sent shivers down her body. His thumb grazed over her lips, and she  
wanted nothing more at that moment to just take his face and kiss him again.  
Feeling his mouth over hers, tongues twisting in a fight, his hands roam while  
she raked hers through his soft, dark hair...

_No._ "It's just that..." she sighed, slumping against the wall, "Even  
though this feels so good, that I want it and want more... I don't know if I  
should," She looked into his eyes once more before leaning against him. Her head  
leaned against his strong chest, arms wrapped around his waist. His heartbeat,  
even by this small action, thumped somewhat faster, and he wrapped his arms  
around her neck. His cheek rested atop the crown of her head.

"I understand if you want to take it slow," he said finally, breaking their  
silent embrace, "but I also understand if you don't want to do anything at all.  
Don't force yourself into this if you feel like it isn't right. I want you to do  
what makes you happy, alright?"

She smiled. _Happiness._ Leaning up and kissing his soft lips once more,  
she thanked him.

"Thank you."

He lifted her hand and softly kissed the back of it. "I will always be here for  
you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

**So, um... sexytime, right? _Semi-_sexytime. **

**Review are highly appreciated. :D**


End file.
